Out Of Luck for the Heart
by Amythyrst
Summary: So this takes place before the S-class trials with some flashbacks to before Lucy joined Fairy Tail. There is a reason this is rated M cuz it's gonna get pretty dark, so readers be warned. Please review and comment on this so I can make this the best I can. First fanfic every so here goes nothing!
1. Chapter 1

*huff huff*

_Come on Lucy you can do it you can catch him! _I told myself. _You are not as weak as you were!_

Natsu and I were doing a job running after these guys who had apparently been kidnapping girls. Natsu couldn't wait to get started, it pissed him of that someone was doing shit like that, but he didn't come close to the energy I had about this job. This wasn't just business, this was _personal. _

I was running down the alleyways of Hargeon trying to catch this bastard, when he made a turn I hadn't seen coming. I rush around the corner and... _Fuck! Were did he go?_

I started to walk down the alleyway looking for this asshole. I was looking behind a dumpster when the hairs on the back on my neck started to tingle.

_Shit. "_Who's there?" I commanded as I spun around to face my assailant, but he wasn't there. "Show yourself!" Silence was the only answer I received. "That's it! Open Gate of the Lion! Leo!" As Loke materialized from golden light he looked at me with his Charm-the-Ladies smile.

"Yes my love what can I do for you?"

"There is a kidnapper hiding somewhere in this alleyway! I need your help to find him and flush him out!"

His gaze darkened at the news. "Of course Lucy. I cannot allow such a hideous man to remain."

As Loke was about to launch his attack Lucy heard something get knocked over in the alleyway. "Wait." she said holding up her hand. "I heard something. Hide."

They both dived behind various debris waiting for the kidnapper to show himself. The longer they waited the louder the ruckus became and the heavier the footsteps. Coming closer and closer, the mage and her spirit waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. just when the culprit's head came nto view Lucy shouted "NOW LOKE!"

" Regulas-"

"GAAHH!" It was a blurr of pink as Natsu dodged Loke's attack.

"What do you think you doing Lucy?!"

"OH! Sorry Natsu!"

"Natsu!" said Loke in surprise, "I'm sorry. we thought you were the target."

"Me?! I was coming to find you Lucy! After you took off like that after the guy I lost track of you. I was just Tracking your scent!"

" I'm sorry Natsu! It's just that the target went down that way!"

"He did? Maybe that was the weird scent I smelled..."

"Natsu you dummy! What were you thinking? Don't let him get away!" She yelled at him while they started to run, following the Dragon's nose.

"Sorry Luce. I was just worried about you that's all." Natsu explained sheepishly.

She blushed at his comment. _Stupid! _she scolded herself. _Focus on the task at hand!_ As they were running Salamander caught wiff of a fresh scent.

"Come on! The bastard went this way!" he exclaimed excitedly as he took off leaving Lucy behind.

*huff huff* _Dammit Natsu! Wait for me!_

She stood alone at the end of the alleyway catching her breath. She had sent Loke after the fiasco before, so she was truly alone.

_Dammit! Why do I always get left behind?_ She thought angrily.

Little did she know that while she was catching her breath feet silent has velvet were creeping up to her. As she stood up straight a cloth came over her mouth and she was pulled back into the shadows. She screamed through the cloth and with sleepy eyes look in the eyes of her assailant... and recognized them. As her eyes grew big with fear, her captor laught and wispered in her ear, "_The Boss is going to be VERRRY happy to se you again! He missed you Lucy. We all missed our Little Heart._"

_No. Natsu!_ was the last thing she thought before every thing went dark...

_*whip! Whip! Whip!* "AAAAAHHHH!" _

_"oh yes! Scream for me baby!" __**He**__ groaned in pleasure. "Louder baby! makes it more fun that way!" __**He**__ said holding my hips against his naked pelvis while one of his goons whipped me._

_*Whip!* AAAAHHHHHH! I cried out in pain as I tried to get away. " LET ME GOOOO! Please!" I screamed before I see white. As my vision return's all I see is __**His**__ face and his raised hand. Instead of anger he had a look of joy to his face. He smiled broadly and sneered "I like you. My little Lucy Heartfillia. You are my favorite. You have such a spirit about you." He grabbed her face and brought hers down to his smiling one. "I can't wait to break you."..._

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!" She woke screaming. She opened her eyes but found no relief. Looking around she saw her living hell. She was still in the same place as her nightmares. The only thing that was different was...

"Welcome back my little Heart. I missed your screaming..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you SOOOO much for reading this! I did not expect this many people to like it! Please keep sending in reviews! **

**I love you all!**

**_Amythyrst_**

(**Natsu's POV**)

"WHAT!?" Screamed the mage who's hair now matched her mood. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"I kn-"

"What the Hell Natsu!" Exclaimed the icy mage whose voice matched his craft. "How could you lose Lucy? You were supposed to look after her!"

"I Kno-"

"She's Nakama!"

"I KNOW!" The pink haired mage flamed, his shout echoing through the entire guild hall bringing it to silence. "I know..." Natsu admitted dejectedly, clenching his fists. Noticing his worry Erza calmed herself and asked quietly "What happened?"

Sighing the Dragon-Slayer recited the entire journey. "...And then I thought I caught the bastards scent so I sprinted off after him. Turns out there was more than one asshole kidnapper in town and I ended up catching him but when I turned around... Lucy wasn't there."

The armored mage pinched the bridge of her nose, sighed, and then called forth several maps she always kept with her, setting them down on the table. "Okay, well, let's look at the surrounding area and try to figure out were they might have gone. And were they might have taken Lucy."...

**Ok I know that was really short but I wanted to publish something tonight! I am also not sure how I want to write the Hell that Lucy is currently going through...(I'm also kinda lazy) Be prepared for a wild ride people! It's gonna get waaaay darker. I'm also trying to stick as much to the story line as possible and maybe make some head cannon connections... :D. I will try really hard to get something written every night, but no promises! Saturdays will be really good day's for this thing... Lot's of free time means lots of writing!**

**Here's a poll since polls seem to be popular:**

**Should "The Boss" have an actual name and face or should I keep it a mystery?**

**A) Anonymous **

**B) Specific name/face. If this one give a suggested name and appearance**

**C) Other? Give me your ideas! **

**Love you all!**

**_Amythyrst_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Thank you thank you thank you for reading this! Oh my god I never thought this many people would read it! I Love you all so much! I am SOOOOOOO Sorry I haven't updated this yet! Life has been crazy lately! I can't promise a regular schedule but I will try to have at LEAST(very minimal! That is worst case scenario) one chapter a week. Thank you guys again for reading this!**

_**~Amythyrst**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** ._

_***Lucy's** **POV***_

_drip...drip...drip...drip..._

"Now my dear sweet little heart... You have been very naughty," **His** honeyed voice cooed, penetrating the silence and my already aching head. "Sinfully so... now we are going to have to remedy that now aren't we my heart?" I flinched as his hand gently held my jaw ever so slightly, and again as another drop of water hit my face directly between my eyes. I was naked and bound to a table of some sort with me hands above my head but my legs free for some reason.

"Now because you left, you have become corrupted, both in your mind and... your body." **He** looked at my bare body with a gaze so lecherous I squirmed. Looking pleased at **H****is** effect on me **He** smiled. Licking his lips **He** said, "We must rid you of this corruption. So, we will be doing... exercises to achieve this. And whatever you think dear remember... You brought this on yourself..." And I heard the shrieking slam of the door.

_drip...drip...drip...drip...drip..._

_" Ok calm down Lucy. This *drip* isn't so *drip* bad. I *drip* can handle *drip* anything *drip*! What's *drip* a little *drip* water? This *drip*...This *drip* ...Thi-*drip* _

"AArrrgh! this is frustrating!" _*drip*...*drip*...*drip*..._

I have no idea how much time has past but it feels like days when one of **His** goons comes in and finally gives my some food... At a price. I can tell from the look in his eye what his price will be. I scream as he climbs atop me, knowing it is futile that no one will hear my screams and bother to help me. I abruptly stop as I realize that the others might join in.

_But that doesn't mean I can't fight this. I would rather starve than go down without a fight._

I glare at my assailant as I firmly knee him in the crotch. My smirk was short lived for the hand that quickly struck my face. His gruff voice next to my ear made me flinch. "Your gonna pay for that" He said right before he pinned my legs and forced himself into me. I screamed.

And screamed, and screamed and screamed.

But no one came.

When he finally left, my plate of food was left on the ground out of my reach. _Of course. He got what he wanted. Why make it easy for me?_ As I laid there I tried to distract myself from the pain by thinking of Fairy Tail. All of my friends, and the adventures we've been on. And Natsu. Of course Natsu. He was the first guy to show me that not all men are bad. Especially after my first visit to this Hellhole. Not that he ever knew it. Why would I tell him?

Natsu. I began to wonder were he was. I know he left me behind and all back in Hargeon but he didn't mean to. That was just Natsu. He got excited so easily. And his smile was so genuine and bright, it would light up my whole world. _Were is he?_

The door creaked open. **He **walked in with a whip and a smile that sent shivers down my spine.

_Natsu...Please hurry!_

_***Natsu's**_ POV*

"DAMN IT!" I roared, kicking another table across the guild. "WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE ARE THEY KEEPING HER?!"

"Natsu!" Erza yelled,"Calm down!"

"HOW CAN I?" I bellowed turning to her, putting my face directly in hers, "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN THEY HAVE LUcY!" I screamed my voice cracking as I said her name. I looked down and grabbed Erza's shoulders,"how?" I whispered.

The red head held my shoulders softly as her armored fingers could and said, "By focusing all of your energy on looking for her. We will find locations for you to search and you will search them, Ok? That way you will always be occupied."

I inhaled, stood up straight, looked her in the eyes and nodded. "Where next?"

"We are going back to Hargeon and bringing all of the Dragon Slayers to see if any of you can pick up her scent-"

"I already told you I tried that already! It's like her scent is gone!"

"-And in case that doesn't work we are bringing extra people to sweep the area. We have already told the other guilds about her disappearance so they will be keeping an eye out for her as well. Hibiki even volunteered his archive magic to try and narrow down possible locations. But since that takes time we are going to do another sweep. Got it?" The requip mage continued crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"yes" I sulked.

"Alright people! To give Hibiki some time to work out possible locations we are doing another sweep of Hargeon! Dragon Slayers! you will be leading each group. Use your heighten noses to try and catch Lucy's scent or anything else that smells.. Off. Everyone else, find a group and spread out! We need to cover as much territory as possible. Ready? Move out!"

And the search to find their missing nakama began.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**What do you guys think? Please review and let me know your opinions! Also were do you guys think Lucy should be kept? In a boat? In a mountain? in another country? all three? And please let me know what you guys think i should do in terms of the boss! Thanks Guys! See you next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Hey guys!... I am Sooooooooo Sorry this has taken so long! I have no excuses! Please forgive me! So without further ado!**_

_**~Amythyrst**_

_**...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_***Lucy's POV***_

_*Zap!* "You did this to yourself you know." *Zap* "This is your fault" *Zap* "Now say it. Admit that this is your fault." __**He**__ paused for just a moment looking at me expectantly. "Say it" __**He**__ growled, pointing the electrode closer to my body._

_I huffed as I recovered my breath from the last shock. I was bare against the dirt of the chamber. It was __**His**__ favorite, a dungeon basically, complete with a rock wall, chains and a dirt floor. The only difference was the door. Definitely not your dungeon bars, the metal doors completely sealed the wall and all light and sound from the outside. I know because last time I was here he would take other girls in there and their screams would be cut off as the door closed. I could barely see his silhouette and was more of sensing his movements. _

_I looked to where __**He**__ was and said "Drop dead asshole."_

_I blacked out after the next shock._

*_drip*...*drip*_

I woke with a start strapped to the stupid metal table again, this time with my legs and waist bound. These had been installed after I kneed one of the goons the first time. They did prefer bondage. Can't have the prey escaping!

*sigh*_ Speaking of which how long have I been here?... Probably at least a month. *sigh* Heh Natsu is probably destroying all of Fiore looking for me... God I miss him._

And as I laid there I began remembering all of the times with Natsu. When we first met, he had almost destroyed the town then, the thing with Lullaby, he _did _destroy a town that time. When he caught me outside of Phantom's guild... And then proceeded to destroy most of it. Hehe. Fairy Tail... _They have all done so much for me... what have I done?_... I stop smiling as I ponder this. Even though they would never say this about me I know that I'm one of the weakest mages in the guild. And it was because of my that Phantom Lord attacked..._ My fault... That was all my fault. They all got hurt because of me... If I wasn't- No! Stop don't think like that! That's what __**He**__ wants!_

Still if I had just been able to keep up I wouldn't have been captured at all. _That's definitely my fault..._

...

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Natsu's PoV**_

It's been 3 months since Lucy was kidnapped...

We have all been searching nonstop for her since she disappeared. _Ah come on Natsu be real with yourself. You let them take her away. You should have protected her._

We were all sitting around the guild waiting for Hibiki to give us the next possible location. It was really pissing me off. The deal was they give me locations and I search, so there was none of this waiting around bullshit. I kept pacing up and down the rows of the guild tables. I can tell my fellow nakama want to try and console me, get me to sit down, but they don't. _Good. If they're not giving me a location there is no reason for anyone to talk. The sooner we have more information the better._

_**Guild PoV**_

Erza watched as her friend paced. Lucy's kidnapping had taken it's toll on everyone in the guild; it was no longer it's noisy joyful self. Being happy and partying just didn't seem right with one of their nakama missing. But no one had been hit harder than Natsu. He was with her seconds before it happened so it was understandable that he might feel responsible. Gone were the days of carefree Natsu, who was always picking a fight. And every time he came back empty handed from searching a location without even a clue, he became darker, and more irritable. The red haired mage wondered if she would ever see the bright smile Natsu always used to bring, no matter what happened. _We will find her Natsu. You won't have to be this way too much longer._

Levi had just walked into the guild. She had confirmed what she had feared when she first heard Lucy's last name. Now she just had to tell the rest of the guild about it. She turned behind her to face Gajeel, who simply gave her a nod of support. She had already told him knowing she would need his support if she was to tell a big group what had happened to her a few years ago. But if it meant finding Lucy she would do it. And at least she knew where they could start...

Gajeel was usually menacing looking, but after hearing what he had heard he looked murderous... Except when Levi looked at him needing his support. He looked up and saw Natsu pacing and cursed to himself. _Fuck! This is gonna be hard enough for Levi without flamebrain burning the place down!_ Not that he didn't understand. If it were Levi instead of Lucy... Hell couldn't stop him from finding her.

Levi took a deep breath and walked over to the small group.

"Guys there is something I need to tell you. I think I might know who has Lucy."

Everyone there immediately turned to her. Natsu even stopped pacing and looked at her with _Are those tears in his eyes?!_

"Really?! Where are the bastards!?" He exclaimed leaping over tables grabbing Levi by the shoulders.

Gajeel growled "Hands off flamebrain."

Natsu quickly let go, realizing how hard he was squeezing Levi's shoulders "Sorry"

"It's ok **_Natsu_** I understand." Levi said reassuringly. "Lucy was taken by a notorious kidnapping gang. You caught one of them, Natsu, on your last job. They are known for kidnapping, torturing and raping, and killing girls." she cautiously explained looking at Natsu.

Natsu looked like he was going to burn down the world. That is until Gajeel knocked his legs out from underneath him and Gray froze him to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK! LET ME GO NOW GRAY! I NEED TO GO GET LUCY BEFORE THEY KILL HER AND DO MORE... LET ME GO!"

"And go were? Hmm? Do you know where they are?"

"No but I-"

"So where were you gonna go when you ruched out of here?"

"TO SAVE LUCY BEFORE THEY KILL HER!"

"You don't have to worry about that Natsu." Levi's voice, clear and strong, rang out. Confused looks surrounded her.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you said-"

"HEY!" Gajeel thundered. "Let her finish."

Levi looked at Gajeel tanking him with a nod. Then she turned to her guild mates. "This group will not kill Lucy. She is one of their ... Favorites." The words left a bad taste in her mouth. "They call her their 'Heart'. They will be torturing her-" her words caught as tears welled up in her eyes. "But they won't kill her."

There was silence as her guild mates took in this information. Hibiki was the first to speak.

"How do you know all of this? How do you know for sure?"

Levi took a deep breath, "Because I was there before with Lucy."

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . _**

_**Hey there Guys! Thank you SOOOOO much for reading this! I am SOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't posted anything in like a month. Life has been crazy I have had no time and when I did I had no motivation to write. Thank you for your patience! See you next chapter!**_

_**~Amythyrst**_


End file.
